Karaoke with the gods
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: Sequel to 'Disney sing off with Percy and co' This time with Non-Disney songs , the gods and more demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as I did a Disney Karaoke I might as well do a non-Disney one as well. **

**In this Chapter singers are:  
* Percy**

***Annabeth**

***Nico**

***Marcus**

***Tyson.**

**I will do the main demigods and most of the gods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Songs By: Linkin Park (Numb) , Natasha Bedingfield (Unwritten) , Three Days Grace ( I hate everything about you), Green Day (Boulevard of Broken Dreams) and Girls Aloud (I'll Stand by you **_[Originally performed by The Pretenders]_ **).**

Percy P.O.V

"What?!" I asked. We were having a stupid karaoke con test and they wanted me to go first. "Why me?"

"Percy..." Annabeth left the threat open but I got the point.

"Fine"

"Great!" Marcus grinned. He was way too excited " What song?" He had his laptop open and ready on Youtube.

"Numb, By Linkin Park."

"I know that song" Nico butted in. Marcus typed it in and clicked play.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

[Chorus]

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there" I sang.

"YAY!" Tyson yealled while the others clapped.

"Percy, who's going next?" I got to chose? Great!

"Annabeth" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Marcus. "Unwritten , Natasha Bedingfield"

"Kay."

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah" She was really good.

"Right, Nico's turn" She smiled and Marcus had to use his powers to stop his little brother shadow-travling away.

"Come on Nico! Or are you scared?"

" NO!"

"What song,then?"

"Three Days Grace, I hate everything about you"

"YES!" Marcus yelled.

"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?"

"Brilliant Bro!"

"Your Next, Marcus" Said Nico

"Finally. Annabeth , I trust you not to break my laptop." He said giving the laptop to her.

"Boulevard of broken dreams. Green Day"

"Green Day? Should of know"

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone... "

"Tyson!"

"YAY! I'll Stand by you!"

"Oh, Why You Look So Sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you"

"Well done Tyson" I said " That was good!" I got a bone-crushing hug of thanks from my brother and a laugh from the others.

Just then Marcus' face become serious and he knelt.

I looked around to see the big twelve and Hades stand in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for favs/follows/reviews. HAVE COOKIES! **

**Singers:**

**Zeus **

**Hera **

**Apollo**

**Hermes.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. The songs are not mine. They are by AC/DC (thunderstruck), Faithless (Bring my Family back), Katrina and the waves (Walking on sunshine) and Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Theme Tune)**

Marcus P.O.V

As the others knelt , I rose and stood to one side. I was worried. All the Olympians appearing in Sally's flat was not a good thing. Luckily she and Paul had gone to Florida for the week,c(I gave then the money. Figured they deserved it).

My father looked at me out of the corner of his eye and winked. I flashed him a small smile in greeting. "Demi-gods." Zeus announced. I couldn't help it. I coughed. He looked at me "and Lord Marcus." I smiled. "Lord Apollo suggested we join your party and I was out-voted.. I have no idea why my brother came." He nodded at Hades, who shrugged.

Mt friends were too shocked to say or do anything, so I intervened. "Lord Zeus, would you like to go first?"

"Er.." Apollo nudged him "er..Yes, of course." He whispered the song to me and I put it on.

"_I was caught __  
__In the middle of a rail road track(Thunder) __  
__And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder) __  
__My mind raced __  
__And I thought what could I do (Thunder) __  
__And I knew __  
__And I knew there was no help,no help from you (Thunder) ___

_Sound of the drums __  
__Beatin' in my heart __  
__The thunder of guns __  
__Tore me apart __  
__You've been-thunderstruck ___

_Went down the highway __  
__Broke the limit, we hit the town __  
__Went through to Texas, yeah Texas __  
__And we had some fun __  
__We met some girls __  
__Some dancers who gave a good time __  
__Broke all the rules, played all the fools __  
__Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds ___

_I was shakin' at the knees __  
__Could I come again please? __  
__Yeah the ladies were too kind __  
__You've been - thunderstruck,thunderstruck __  
__Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck __  
__Oh, thunderstruck __  
__Yeah ___

_Now we're shaking at the knees __  
__Could I come again please? ___

_Thunderstruck, thunderstruck __  
__Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck __  
__Thunderstruck yeah, yeah, yeah thunderstruck ___

_Said yeah, it's alright __  
__We're doing fine __  
__Yeah it's alright __  
__We're doing fine __  
__So fine ___

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah, __  
__Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck __  
__Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck __  
__You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck __  
__Thunderstruck, thunderstruck __  
__You've been thunderstruck" _

"Now it's your turn Lady Hera." Zeus said.

He wasn't that bad if I wasn't honest. I thought he was terrible but said nothing. Apollo and Hermes pushed Hera to the front. After feeling me her song she began.

" _I'm on lonely street, I'm on the wrong track.__  
__Only one thing left, somebody bring my family back.__  
__I'm on lonely street, I'm on the wrong track.__  
__Only one thing left, somebody bring my family back.___

_Somebody bring my family back..._

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

_Somebody bring my family back... _

___I'm on lonely street, I'm on the wrong track.__  
__Only one thing left, somebody bring my family back.__  
__I'm on lonely street, I'm on the wrong track.__  
__Only one thing left, somebody bring my family back._"

She was quite good.

"Lord Apollo's turn"

I rolled my eyes when he told me the song.

"_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh __  
__I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure__  
__And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door__  
__Now every time I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down__  
__Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around ___

_I'm walking on sunshine , woo ah__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
__and don't it feel good! ___

_Hey , alright now__  
__and don't it feel good!__  
__hey yeh ___

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true__  
__and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you__  
__now I don't want you back for the weekend__  
__not back for a day , no no no__  
__I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay ___

_woah yeh!__  
__I'm walking on sunshine , wooah__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
__I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
__and don't it feel good! ___

_Hey , alright now__  
__and don't it feel good!__  
__hey yeh ,oh yeh__  
__and don't it feel good! ___

_walking on sunshine__  
__walking on sunshine ___

_I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real__  
__I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real ___

_I'm on sunshine baby oh__  
__I'm on sunshine baby oh ___

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah__  
__I'm walking on sunshine wooah__  
__I'm walking on sunshine wooah ___

_and don't it feel good!__  
__I'll say it again now__  
__and don't it feel good!"_

He was easily the best so far. But with him being the god of music it didn't surprise me.

"Hermes!"

His song was just ridiculous.

" _Postman Pat. Postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat._

Early in the morning, just as day is dawning, he picks up all the post bags in his van.

Postman Pat. Postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat.

All the birds are singing, and the day is just beginning. Pat feels he's a really happy man.

Everybody knows his bright red van, all his friends will smile as he waves to greet them,

Maybe, you can never be sure, there'll be knock (knock knock) Ring (ring ring). Letters through your door. (Hee Hee).

Postman Pat. Postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat.

All the birds are singing, and the day is just beginning. Pat feels he's a really happy man.

Everybody knows his bright red van, all his friends will smile as he waves to greet them,

Maybe, you can never be sure, there'll be knock (knock knock) Ring (ring ring). Letters through your door. Letters through your door (Hee Hee).

Postman Pat. Postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat.

Early in the morning, just as day is dawning, he picks up all the post bags in his van.

Postman Pat. Postman Pat. Postman Pat and his black and white cat.

All the birds are singing, and the day is just beginning. Pat feels he's a really happy man"

See what I mean?

"Who's next?"

"ARTEMIS!"

He didn't need to shout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Singers:**

***Artemis**

***Demeter**

***Ares**

***Aphrodite**

***Athena**

**I don't own PJO and songs are by Demi Lovato (Heart Attack), Karen Taylor Good (Precious Child), Status Quo (In the Army now), Sean Kingston (Beautiful Girls) and Pink ( Stupid Girls) **

Percy P.O.V

Artemis glowered at her twin but walked up and typed in a song on Marcus' laptop, pushing him out of the way. He clicked play,

"Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralysed  
And every-time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)"

She wasn't that bad and I'm not just saying that so I don't get blasted. Probably.

"Demeter's turn." Artemis said, sounding bored.

Poor Marcus had lost control over his laptop.

"In my dreams, you are alive and well  
Precious child, precious child  
In my mind, I see you clear as a bell  
Precious child, precious child  
In my soul, there is a hole  
That can never be filled  
But in my heart, there is hope  
'Cause you are with me still

In my heart, you live on  
Always there never gone  
Precious child, you left too soon  
Tho' it may be true that we're apart  
You will live forever... in my heart

In my plans, I was the first to leave  
Precious child, precious child  
But in this world, I was left here to grieve  
Precious child, my precious child

In my soul, there is a hole  
That can never be filled  
But in my heart there is hope  
And you are with me still

In my heart you live on  
Always there, never gone  
Precious child, you left too soon,  
Tho' it may be true that we're apart  
You will live forever... in my heart

God knows I want to hold you,  
See you, touch you  
And maybe there's a heaven  
And someday I will again  
Please know you are not forgotten until then

In my heart you live on  
Always there never gone  
Precious child, you left too soon  
Tho' it may be true that we're apart  
You will live forever... in my heart"

Demeter glared at Hades the whole time and if I was him, I'd be terrified.

"Ares,next. I don't care." Lovely, isn't she.

Marcus didn't even bother.

"A vacation in the foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

Now you remember what the draft man said  
Nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

You'll be a hero of the neighborhood  
Nobody knows that you left for good  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

Smiling faces on the way to 'Nam  
But once you get there no one gives a damn  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

Hand grenades flying over your head

The sun's flying over your head  
If you want to survive you're out of bet  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

Shots ring out in the dead of night  
The sergeant calls : "Stand up and fight!"  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

You've got your orders to shoot on sight  
your finger's on the trigger but it don't seem right  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you're in the army, now

Night is falling and you just can't see  
Is this illusion or reality  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh you"

Ares was terrible.

"Aphrodite." He grinned. She smiled,excited that it was her turn at last.

"  
_[Chorus:]_  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

_[Verse 1:]_  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

_[Refrain:]_  
See it's very define girl,  
one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

_[Repeat Refrain and Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal..."

She was brilliant. Just saying.

"It's your turn,Athena!" She gigggled.

"Aha, aha

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
(Come on)  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Your only concern  
Will it fuck up my hair

Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)

(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)  
Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)  
Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)  
Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

_["stupid girl" throughout:]_  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl"

Athena was almost as good as Annabeth. _Almost. _Honest.

**Sorry for the wait. **


End file.
